hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best Things In Life Are Free
is a song of Hi-5 from Series 10, in 2008. Also present in Hi-5 House Series 3 in 2016. It is remarkable that Stevie Nicholson was the only one to participate two times in song: the original and the remake. Lyrics Best things in life are free Look around and you will see Simple things come naturally The best things in life are free To you and me and everybody. Watch the sun rise start the day Make a wish upon a star Trace a rainbow in the sky Call Coo-ee from afar. Splash in a puddle Feel the warmth of the sun Stop and smell the roses Smile at every one Ohh! Best things in life are free Look around and you will see Simple things come naturally The best things in life are free To you and me and everybody. Sing a song for every one Whistle a happy tune Shake all your sillies out Stand stall feel proud. Give someone you love a hug Dance through the day Roll about a bouncing ball Run outside and play Ohh! Best things in life are free Look around and you will see Simple things come naturally The best things in life are free To you and me and everybody. See the world in a different way Take a chance (Take a chance) Try something new There's so much you can do (So much you can do). Best things in life are free Look around and you will see Simple things come naturally The best things in life are free To you and me and everybody. Spanish Lyrics La vida hay que disfrutar Mira bien y lo sabrás Por esto no pagarás La vida hay que disfrutar Es tuya y mía, es para todos. Mira un lindo amanecer Un deseo yo pediré Arcoiris pintarás Y a alguien llamarás. Brinca en un charco Siente el calor del sol Y huele una rosa Sonríe sin parar ¡Uh! La vida hay que disfrutar Mira bien y lo sabrás Por esto no pagarás La vida hay que disfrutar Es tuya y mía, es para todos. Canta fuerte una canción Silba algo feliz Haz tonterías sin fin Orgulloso de ti estarás. Da un abrazo con amor Ponte a bailar Juega con un gran balón Y ya sal a jugar ¡Uh! La vida hay que disfrutar Mira bien y lo sabrás Por esto no pagarás La vida hay que disfrutar Es tuya y mía, es para todos. Mira el mundo de otor color Hazlo ya (Hazlo ya) Hay que inventar Hay mucho por hacer (Mucho por hacer). La vida hay que disfrutar Mira bien y lo sabrás Por esto no pagarás La vida hay que disfrutar Es tuya y mía, es para todos. Portuguese Lyrics A vida é legal assim É só olhar pra perceber Coisas boas vou viver A vida é legal assim Pra você e pra mim, e todo mundo! É lindo ver o sol nascer Como a noite admirar O arco-íris desenhar Sair para mergulhar Render a chuva Para me refrescar E o perfume e das flores Soltam pelo ar, oh A vida é legal assim É só olhar pra perceber Coisas boas vou viver A vida é legal assim Pra você e pra mim, e todo mundo! Cante uma bela canção Sente a emoção O corpo a balançar Vou ser forte e dançar Não esqueça de abraçar Isso faz bem Aproveite a brincadeira Vem brincar também, oh A vida é legal assim É só olhar pra perceber Coisas boas vou viver A vida é legal assim Pra você e pra mim, e todo mundo! Veja o mundo de outro jeito Uma chance (uma chance) Tente mudar A tudo a fazer Bem vindo e tudo vai ser. A vida é legal assim É só olhar pra perceber Coisas boas vou viver A vida é legal assim Pra você e pra mim, e todo mundo! Trivia *The costumes in the Hi-5 House version are previously used in the Series 13 version of L.O.V.E. *Stevie Nicholson participated the re-make song. Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 10) Opening_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free.png Kellie_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free.png Nathan_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free.png Charli_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free.png Stevie_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free.png Sun_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_22.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_21.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_20.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_19.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_18.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_17.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_16.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_15.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_14.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_13.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_12.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_11.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_10.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_9.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_8.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_7.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_6.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_5.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_4.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_3.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free.png Credits_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free.png ;Hi-5 House (Series 3) Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2016_12.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2016_11.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2016_10.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2016_9.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2016_8.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2016_7.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2016_6.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2016_5.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2016_4.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2016_3.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2016_2.png Hi-5_The_Best_Things_In_Life_Are_Free_2016.png Category:Series 10 Category:2008 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Hi-5 House Series 3 Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Songs of the week Category:Remake songs Category:2016 Category:Hi-5 Planet Earth Category:Music Key of B